Krasue
The Ghost (Also called the Krause) is the main antagonist of Eyes: The Horror Game. She has went through two changes. Appearance: (First Ghost): In this form, she appears as a misted translucent women with a ponytail if one looks closely. In the first release of the game, the eyes on the wall were like her's, and she would go into every room. When spotting the player, the player's vision would be red instead of a "Run!" sign. Many people have sexualized her, causing the creator to changed her design to a Krasue. Unlike Krasue, the sexy ghost was modeled by the creator. In the mobile, she appears as alien-styled ghost with the same body but with a different head. Appearance: (The Krasue) ''' The Krasue is a possessed head that follows the player throughout the house with only one goal, to kill. She actually uses the model of a Krasue, but the original model had regular blue eyes. In-game, the eye themselves are blood red. She has long black hair, and sharp vampire-style teeth with the cheeks being ripped looking like a wide smile. '''Behavior: Standard Mode: Just like her old selves, she will go up or down the stairs in search of the player. If the player stays in a room for more than 20 minutes, she will be even faster than before. In Easy Mode, she is very slow. In Normal Mode, she is slightly faster, but still easy to get away. In Hard Mode she is faster, and due to the game's current update, she can catch the player during mid-escape. If she catches the player going into a room (in the old versions of the game), she will go into the room with the player, but you can still escape as she gets stuck on furniture, or just can't go pass the point. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, she will do the same job: searching the house, and looking for the player, but over time the will get faster, and faster. The same applies to Charlie. Differences: In the current update, she was given a new death animation which was her bobbing up and down. In the old version, her death animation would be her idle animation while floating arond. With the sexy ghost, she would do a "ballet" kind of dance. Glitches: * The spot behind the cupboard door in the room where the protagonist enters the game. * A small room with two brooms and a key, off the protagonist's starting room. This room may not always be accessible. * A gap in the wall towards the protagonist's right side on descending to the basement. *Under the stairs in the basement. *standing behind the chair in the starting room. *Originally, at rare instances, her model would be completely grey with no color, detail, or textures at all. *If the player goes through one of the windows in the fireplace room, and fall into the basement, then the Ghost would stay in her spawn point until a eye, or three bags have been found. Trivia: * The ghost's appearance has changed twice since the game was launched. She now appears to be a woman's severed, floating head with internal organs dangling from inside the neck, resembling such creatures of Southeast Asian folklore as Thailand's Krasue, Malaysia's Penanggalan and Cambodia's Ahp. * Compared to Charlie, she is still the most dangerous monster in Eyes. * Strangely, despite having the ability to shake items, a Krasue is really a demon, while Charlie is the real ghost. * In the Computer, she is really fast. In the old mobile version of the game, if the player waits more than 20 minutes or if playing Endless Mode, she will have this speed. * In the hallway near the starting location of the player, a picture of a women near the stairs is seen. This might have been her before becoming this monster. *In the description for the game, it describes the Krasue as "Vengeance-seeking". Gallery: